Team Possible in the Ninja Countries
by GargoyleSama
Summary: Chapter SIX! is finally here! Ten years after the end of the series Team Possible is about to go on a mission that changes everything and sends them to another place where, perhaps their most important mission ever begins. KPNaruto Crossover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. I do not own Naruto. I do own a mortgage, so I do not have any money.

Author's Notes: I am having some serious blockages with some of my other stories. I am starting up this story and I hope that you will enjoy it. Naruto is a large phenomenon in Japan, and has been licensed by ShoPro and will appear on Cartoon Network in the fall. It will more than likely be watered down, but the DVDs should be unedited.

Author Update: I have a second chapter for Renewal of Kim Possible. I think it is total drek, but may post it to see what others think of it. It seems a bit forced. If you are interested about it, please email me and I will send it to you. I am working on a sequel to GRITS called GRITS 2: Cheesy Grits. This refers to the type of grits, not the story, well no more than any of my other stories that is. It will be an excursion into the Drakken and Shego relationship, professional and otherwise. The finally of The Path of Two to the Road of One is going to be worked on this weekend, with a tentative upload day of Wednesday.

Now on with the story of Team Possible in the Ninja Countries:

Kim Possible, soon to be Stoppable she smiled to herself, walked into the small house that was the last on her list. She had been looking at houses to minimize the time that her best friend and fiancé would have to look at on his limited time off. She sighed, it was quaint she admitted to herself. It was well within the price range that they had set, and it didn't seem to need as much work as some of the others that she looked at on this day.

She nodded her head in approval. She would make sure that Ron saw this one first. She liked it and was sure that he would. She mentally ticked off another item on her list and went back to her car. In three weeks, they would be married and ready to move in. Well, after the honeymoon, they would be ready to live in the house. A favor to a moving company would get all of their possessions moved in while they were on their cruise, and one from an interior designer would make sure everything was perfect when they returned home.

She slid into the little red convertible that her parents got her for her Masters graduation. After they returned from the honeymoon, she would be putting her degree in early childhood development to use in the same Pre-K that she and Ron had met at. Ron's career as a chef provided a comfortable living for both of them so she could pursue something she cared about.

The age of save the world from mad scientists had passed not with a bang, but a whimper. Monkey Fist slipped in training and broke his back, paralyzing him from the waist down. DNAmy renounced all of her projects, except at the behest of the Cuddlebuddy Company, to take care of him. The most surprising was Drakken. After helping stop an extinction level asteroid that was coming too close for comfort and agreeing to assist in a permanent solution he settled down into a teaching position at Upperton University. The amazing thing is at high level particle physics he was a master on the theoretical side and his classes were always filled. The deal he cut was for Shego also, much to her chagrin. She did reconcile with her family, but did not go back into the hero business. She did take the occasional bodyguard assignment, but she usually stayed close to Upperton and Drakken. She had a regular job as a fitness instructor. Her logic was that people actually paid her to be evil to them, so she wasn't going against the agreement. Even Duff Killigan had turned over a new leaf. He was the vanguard of the new sport of extreme miniature golf.

The one fly in the ointment was Dementor. He still insisted on pursuing his villainous exploits, though they were not as many or often now that age was starting to catch up to him.

As Kim pulled into the valet parking for Ron's restaurant a familiar tone came from her cell phone. She slid out and smiled to Ralph, the valet, and answered the call.

"Hi, Wade, what's up?"

"Dementor, and he has stolen the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer. Think you have some time? He seems to be at his Caribbean lair. I can get reservations at that place in Barbados that you two like."

"I'm at the restaurant now. Ron is supposed to be taking the afternoon and evening off. Get us a ride."

She closed the phone and strode into the restaurant and back towards the loud talking from the kitchen. There stood the love of her life in his element. He was in a heated debate with one of his sous chefs. Seeing her he sighed loudly. "Look just handle it like we went over. We will work on the gazpacho tomorrow. It's not going to get to be weather for it until another week at least. I'll have my cell and pager on me if there is a true emergency."

The sous chef sighed in response, "Okay, boss, have a nice time, and don't worry, we will take care of everything. Kim, make sure he relaxes some, I don't think that we can take him if he doesn't relax some."

"Not a problem. How would you like to grab a bite in Barbados?"

Ron smiled as he took her in his arms and kissed her. "What did Dementor take this time?"

"Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer. Wade is setting up the ride. I figure if we change quickly then we will have time to..." Her sentence was cut short by him picking her up and carrying her out of the restaurant.


	2. Vortex

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or Naruto. I watch both and read the manga of Naruto.

Author's Notes: I would like to thank all that have read this so far and thanks to noveler00 for putting me into a C2 group. This story will start to pick up in this chapter and moves to a full cross-over in the next chapter.

Text like _this means that it is in another language._

* * *

Kim and Ron slowly made their way through the shadows of Dementor's lair till they got to two very large doors that had looked like they were freshly refinished. Kim and Ron looked at each other and shrugged as the pushed them open. Like usual with Dementor, freshly redone doors were never locked.

Spotting Dementor Ron pointed at him and shouted, "Dementor, just give up, we have reservations at eight."

When Dementor looked up Ron and Kim noticed that something was very wrong with their remaining adversary. "Ah, Herr Stoppable, Fraulein Possible, I knew you two would come. You seem troubled by what you see. Please have a seat and I will explain."

Cautiously the two heroes moved to a group of observation chairs and kept on guard as the villain sighed heavily. "You will undoubtedly notice the lack of guards, assistants and henchmen. To put it bluntly I am dying. Too much strange radiation and chemicals seems to have an adverse effect to the human cell structure. This is how you would say, my last hurrah."

There was noticeable sorrow in Kim's eyes; Ron's eyes were closed and a slight frown pulled his lips down. It wasn't easy to sit a deathwatch, both of them knew this, but to sit one for an adversary that was unrepentant was especially hard.

"So, I thought to myself, what better way to be remembered in my death than taking my constant foils with me to the land of nothingness!"

Instantly eyes were open and bodies were in motion. While Ron rushed him from straight on, Kim flanked him on his right. As the two almost blurring figures reached him, Dementor smiled and opened his left hand, allowing a piece of metal to release a small click as it fell. A black vortex formed in his torso and began to pull surrounding objects into it, including a certain red haired heroine and a blond hero. As the two friends, lovers, and companions could hold on no longer and were pulled fully in, they held onto the one thing that they trusted in the most, each other.

* * *

Kim heard rustling around her that cut through a massive headache. Ron's scent filled her nose. Gradually as consciousness claimed ground from the fog of unconsciousness, the events that lead up to this point flooded into her mind. Her eyes flew open and she looked around her surroundings. Ron was starting to stir also and his brown eyes soon joined hers in gathering in the foreign images that were assailing their vision.

They were surrounded by a number of individuals in various states of dress, but all of them had a metal plate with an odd design on their forehead. The next thing that was easily noticeable is that they were all armed with similar knives at the ready. All of them were ready and on guard against the two prone figures.

Kim and Ron noticed the lingering devastation to the surrounding area. Their eyes met each other and both heads nodded slightly. Slowly, oh so slowly, they raised their hands and put their backs together and slowly stood up and stood very still.

"Hello?" asked Kim furtively.

With no response from the figures Ron tried, "Hola?"

"Bonjour?"

"Hallo?"

"Ohayo?"

One of the strangers nodded and said, "Ohayo."

Ron smiled and turned to Kim. "They speak Japanese or something close to it at least."

Kim let out a long sigh of relief, "Could you see what is going on?"

Ron smiled and nodded, "_Hello, we were pulled here through a strange vortex. We mean no harm._"

"_What village are you with?_" asked the one that had responded to Ron.

"_I am not sure that I understand what you mean. We have been all around our world and have yet to see anything like this. Your language seems to be that, or close to one that I am familiar with. But this looks nothing like that land._"

There was a poof of smoke next to the man and a figure with a dog shaped mask appeared next to the spokesman of the strangers and whispered into his ear. The spokesman nodded to the words.

"_If you and your companion will come with us there are others that wish to talk to you. Perhaps the Hokage will be able to help you with answers, if you help them with some._"

Ron nodded and turned to Kim. "They want us to go with them to see some other people, probably higher ups."

Kim started to look around as they started to move. "I don't think that would be a good idea, KP. I don't think that these are your henchmen type."

Kim nodded, "I know; it's just habit."

Kim and Ron started to follow the lead of the three people in front of them with their hands up. The person with the mask on which seemed to have silver hair turned around, "_You can put your hands down unless that is the way you normally walk._"

Ron put his hands down looking sheepish, "He said it was okay to put our hands down."

Kim smiled when she lowered her hands. Her left one took Ron's right and brought it behind her back. Her head leaned to his shoulder. "I don't know where we are, but I am glad I have you with me."

* * *

Up Next: Team Possible gets assigned a mission of a lifetime.

For those that are familiar with Naruto, Kim and Ron land in Konoha six months after the attack of Kyubbi.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I like always do not own the characters contained herein. Their creators and corporate masters own them. I merely use them as phantoms of the night playing as actors.

Author's Notes: There have been happenings at both home and work that will affect my rate of output. Work wants to crack down on non-work related activities. They don't seem to understand that writing keeps me sane and able to do my job. You try dealing with 100+ people a day over the phone that have messed something up and want YOU to do something immediately to fix it. On the home front, my laptop is refusing to power up. It does contain two one-shots that I was working on and a chapter for two different stories. Until I can get the problem troubleshot and fixed those stories will have to wait. Depending on how long it will take, I may try to recreate the chapters.

Now, on with the story...

Kim and Ron were escorted to a building in the center of the city. Because of the obviously skilled and armed escorts Ron was not able to follow his nose to the smells emanating out of a couple of the shops that they passed. Kim understood his desire to eat; it had been a good six hours since their last meal. When they entered the building they were ushered to a room near it's top.

When they entered the room their escorts stopped and only the silver haired man entered with them. They saw it was not a cell, or an interrogation room, but an office, admittedly a very large one. Behind the large desk at the end of the room opposite the door sat an old man with a brass pipe in his hands. As they approached both Kim and Ron could smell the tobacco from his use of the pipe. He indicated the two comfortable looking chairs in front of him. As Ron and Kim took their seats, he motioned to their remaining guard. With a bow of his head, he was gone in a puff of smoke.

"Hello, I am the Sandimae Hokage, may I inquire as to who you are and how you came to be here?" he asked in a rough, but grandfatherly voice, in very slow English.

This above all else had shocked the two heroes more than the others speaking Japanese. Kim nodded slowly at the first words she truly understood since she had arrived. "I'm Kim Possible and this is my partner and fiancé Ron Stoppable. I don't know truly how we got here. We were pursuing a criminal and as his final act he triggered a device that brought us here." Kim paused and looked at Ron, who nodded. "Mentioning here, where is here?"

The old man chuckled at her. "Yes, I suppose that would be a good thing to ask. You are in Konohagarue. The country you are in is the Fire Country in the Shinobi Kingdoms."

Ron's eyes involuntarily squeezed shut as he tried to wrap his brain around it and failed miserably. "That is no where that I know of on our world, and We have been to every continent and pretty much all countries at least once. May I ask how you know our language?"

The man smiled and nodded. "It is a jutsu that has your brains translate what I am saying to what you understand. I was informed that one of you did not know our language, while the other speaks a very ancient form of it. I thought that this was best to promote communication."

"Jutsu, an art correct?" queried Ron.

"Yes, you are familiar with them?"

"Not as such, no. I am putting concepts together, but I am missing things to make the answers come out right. Allow me to explain." Ron took a deep breath and started to speak again. "You call this area the Shinobi Kingdoms. Shinobi is a ninja warrior, correct?" Ron waited for a nod before continuing. "Jutsus are techniques used by ninja?" Another nod and again Ron added another layer to the equation of concepts. "Where, and, or when we come from I was trained by a man named only Sensei. He was the leader of school for ninja. The school's name was Yamanouchi. He spoke to me of techniques that were impossible, but discussed. They listed these as jutsus. He told me that there was a time when there was a bridge that went from a world that they used jutsus to our world. That time passed at the same time that other cultures lost their mystic ways. I think that from what you are saying, that we somehow crossed to that land."

This was met by a long pull from the pipe and a slow exhale of the smoke. "I too know of this legend. I have read it in some of our most ancient texts. Most have discounted it. There is no way more than five or six in all of the countries know of it. I know you speak the truth. I have my ways.

"I saw when you arrived that you both seemed to know how to handle yourselves." He turned to Kim, "Your fiancé is trained in the ways of the ninja, but are you?"

Kim shook her head slightly. "I did not study at Yamanouchi, but I am skilled in sixteen forms of martial arts."

This caused a sudden coughing fit from the man interviewing them, "Did you say sixteen?" A nod from Kim was met with a judging gaze from the Hokage. "Some of our most skilled taijutsu masters only know ten. I am sure that there would be many that would be interested in seeing and perhaps learning your forms. As for you," he moved his gaze to Ron, "I am sure that many more would be interested in the comparison in ninjitsu from our various worlds."

The old man stood and walked from around the desk to them. "I will make room here for your rest, till we can arrange a more suitable location." He indicated that they should stand up. Kim and Ron did stand and instinctively took the others hand. "Should I have them prepare one room or two? You said you were betrothed, but not married correct?" he added with a wry grin and cocked eyebrow.

"One room will be fine. We have been used to sleeping in the same room for a long time. We were and still are best friends first and foremost," Kim replied slightly blushing.

"Very good, while the room is being prepared, would you care for something to eat?"

"That would be most appreciated," interjected Ron. Truthfully Kim was in agreement. It had been roughly eight linearly since they had eaten. "I don't suppose that you have heard of the Naco?"

* * *

It did turn out that no one had heard of the Naco, or any Tex-Mex food for that matter. Ron did find an acceptable dango stand and an onigiri vendor. A light repast, for Ron, later they returned to the Hokage Tower with the Hokage. He had taken them on a quick tour of the village as it was being rebuilt. From what he told Ron and Kim, there was an attack by a 'demon' nine tailed fox called the Kyubbi. The Yondaime, or Fourth Hokage, had defeated it at the cost of his life. Kim took a minute to look at the four stone faces on the side of the mountain that overlooked the village. The third face was that of their host, the fourth was of a much younger man. He had given his all to protect those in the village; with a sad sigh Kim turned and walked into the tower.

They were shown to the living quarters of the building and then to the suite that had been prepared for them. They bid good-bye to the Hokage and promised if they needed anything that they would ask. Closing the door they understood the undertone of meaning to state that if they needed to leave the rooms for any reason that they were not to do it without an escort.

The two teens looked at each other and held the other close. They had been together against insurmountable any number of times. That had been were they had at least an idea of direction of where home was located. Even the Kimmunicator was nothing but static. Slowly the disentangled from each other and looked through the rooms that were 'theirs'.

Even with out the communication part of the Kimmunicator, it still could detect listening devices. A quick sweep proved that not to be the case. The two then started to open up.

"So what do you think, Ron?"

"I'm not sure, KP. Is he being honest with us? Yes, just the same way Doctor Director is with us. Nothing but the truth, but how much of the truth remains to be seen. I believe the story about the attack. Heck we have seen weirder things."

Kim nodded and sighed as she eyed the bathroom. She walked over to it and began to peel out of her mission clothes her modesty about a taboo of nakedness around Ron long forgotten in the mists of time. She turned on the water and waited till the hot water produced steam in the stall. "I know Ron. I get the same 'we are not being told everything' vibe also. I don't blame them either. We are probably being watched and evaluated, even though we have some basic freedoms. We are probably still being listened to even though we didn't find any bugs."

This was Ron's turn to nod. "That auto-translation thing was pretty cool. So listening in on a conversation rooms away probably wouldn't be a problem." There was a long pause as Kim stepped into the shower and let the water course over her body. They had provided soap and shampoo also. Kim smelled the shampoo and noted that the herbal smell was very pleasing. She lathered up her crimson locks and then washed her body before rinsing the suds from her hair. Turning off the water she reached out for a towel that Ron handed to her from the location that he found to sit.

"Next," she said in a manner to mean that she insisted he follow her lead on this. Turning on the water and stepping into the shower after a kiss from his love, Ron washed the grime from his body. Stepping out to a towel handed to him by Kim he began to dry off. "We can assume that Wade is probably in full freak out mode right now. Dad too. All we can hope for is that they figure a way to get us back. If the story that Sensei told you is true, then maybe they can find a way to restore how they did it before."

Ron shrugged as he went into the bedroom portion of the rooms and lay down on the bed, his towel riding slightly over his knees and under his waist. Kim smiled and joined him on the bed. "Slow relaxes me," she hinted. Slowly the two bodies of the heroes became one and after a long time they both relaxed into blissful sleep.

* * *

Kim awoke groggily and started to feel for Ron. Upon the third swat with her arm and not finding the warm body of the blond she was instantly up and going into combat mode. Scanning the room from a crouched position on the bed she saw her beau in a meditative position. She relaxed and slid off the bed and crawled towards him. She assumed a position that she used when she meditated and waited for him to come back to her. She had her hand between them and waited for him to take it. After a bit longer she felt his hand in hers.

She waited for him to speak. Eventually he moved into more of a sitting position and turned to her. "I tried to see if I could reach Sensei. No dice, but I think that I felt the Lotus Blade. I can't be sure, but I do know that the monkey power is still with me and I can access it."

"Well that is a start, maybe Wade will think to ask Sensei, or Monkey Fist about something like that." She pulled in close to him. "When you weren't in bed I started to freak. I thought that they might have taken you away from me."

Ron smiled towards her and kissed her forehead. "You looked so peaceful sleeping there I didn't want to wake you."

"Uh huh, I bet I looked satiated too, Mister Stoppable."

"You sure did Missus Stopp… KP, I know we were supposed to get married in a week, but what if we aren't back by then?"

Kim sighed, "The thought had crossed my mind. I am sure that they have marriage here. We could have their version of a civil ceremony. Then we can do what we planned when we get back."

Ron smiled at her, "That is a plan. I was wondering something else. Are you getting hungry? Because I know that I am."

"I know. I heard your stomach. And yes, I'm getting there also. Want to stick your head out of the door to see if you can flag someone down and maybe get us some clean clothes?"

Ron shivered at the thought of going into dirty mission clothes, again. Too many times there was no option with multiple back-to-back missions that left them no option. If you have done one eight-hour ride in a cargo plane in dirty clothes so you could free fall into a jungle, that is one time too many.

Ron grabbed a towel, he wasn't sure if it was his or Kim's, and wrapped it around him. He headed to the door, cracked it open, and stuck his head out. He saw what he thought might be a maid a couple of doors down. "_Excuse me, pardon, but do you think you could ask the Hokage if he could do something about getting us some clean clothes?"_

The young woman blushed at the thought of the young, very formal speaking, man nude behind the door, "_Yes, of course, Sir. Right away."_ Finishing her sentence with a bow she hurried away.

Ron closed the door and turned to Kim. "I think we will have clothes shortly, either that, or you will be having to defend me because she hurried to get her friends."

Kim snorted, "Ninjas or not, no one gets my man but me."

* * *

Author's afterwards: This chapter has run longer than I had planned. One of the main reasons is that it was mainly completed on a computer that does not have Internet access. I usually put scene changes in separate chapters, but I kept typing in this one. The story is progressing more slowly than it did originally in my mind. More details are coming out. In the next chapter there will be more discussion and Team Possible will meet a very important person. For those that are familiar with Naruto, I will not be sending Team Possible on any missions. The skill sets are just too different. Yes, Kim can handle Shego and Ron can handle Monkey Fist, but a three or four man team composed of a combination of them? Though a bit of a hint, what is Kim's degree in? What could she do with that here? 


	4. Demonstrations

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or Naruto. Their respective copyright holders own them.

Author's Notes: To the point that Kim and Ron could hold their own in the Naruto universe, I considered that. The closest thing that either of them have to chakra is Ron's access to the Mystical Monkey Power. Kim is an excellent fighter, but her speed is not up there with the augmented speed that is present in the movers and shakers. While their experience would probably put them at the chunnin level, they only have the power level of gennin. Depending on the level of a Drakken plot, it would be a C ranked mission to a B Ranked mission. So the Drama would probably have been a low A level one. There is one other thing one must consider, Kim and Ron DON'T kill, and killing is a given fact in the ninja life of the world of Naruto.

That being said, there is a lot that can go on and winding up in the middle of a situation and having to figure it out on the fly… well that is what makes stories interesting.

Kim sighed as she felt the silk on her skin. She and Ron had been provided with kimonos to wear till they could be taken shopping for clothing that they preferred. Inwardly Kim was happy at that fact, not that she would be able to cure the shopping jones that had built up, but that Ron would be wearing something besides Smarty-Mart clothes. She still shook her head when she thought that Smarty-Mart had a full line of chef wear.

They walked through the hall with their escort to see the Hokage. This time the person escorting them was in a more traditional Japanese attire and look. Long straight black hair and a silk tunic and pants, both cinched at the waist. The only thing that bothered Kim was his eyes. They were both pale. Kim had seen many blind people with the same type of eyes back home in her volunteering at Middleton Memorial, but the main difference here seemed to be that he had perfect sight. Kim and Ron entered a room that they had yet to be in yet, and realized that it was a dojo.

Ron immediately scanned the walls to see what teachings were posted; he was a bit deflated when he didn't see any. They noticed that the Hokage was waiting for them at the head of the room. Their escort bowed to him and left, closing the doors behind him. Ron and Kim moved forward and joined him at his beckoning. They kneeled down at the low table and waited. The old man poured three cups of tea and started to drink his.

Putting down his cup, "I am sure you are hungry, but before you eat, I was wondering if I may see a bit of your taijutsu styles."

Kim put down the tea that she had been sipping and smiled, "Of course, a morning work out would help to get out some to the kinks." She caught a smirk on Ron's face and cuffed the back of his head. "Bad Ron, no Naco for you."

This action elicited a chuckle from the Sandimae Hokage, who covered his mouth. Unknown to the teens it was so he could clean up the slight trickle of blood from his nose (1).

Kim walked to the middle of the floor and did a few quick limbering exercises, bowed to the Hokage, and dropped into her standard ready position. She altered her position to a more traditional one and began. "Mantis-style Kung Fu," she said going through some katas. She changed positions, "Crane-style," she continued. "Snake," more katas; Tiger followed Snake. She continued with Okinawa style Karate, Shotokan style Karate, Tae Kwon Do, Hapkido, Ju Jitsu, Aikido, Cappoiera, Escrima, Tai Chi, Wu Shu, Jeet Kun Do, and finished up with Western style boxing.

There was a light sheen of sweat on the auburn's body as she finished shadow boxing. Kim was breathing slightly heavy; she hadn't pushed herself through all of her styles in a long time and she knew that she was rusty in some of the styles. She bowed again and approached the table.

"That, my dear, was truly inspired. I recognized a few basic moved here and there, but most of them seemed to be at least somewhat different from any that we have here." He turned to Ron, "Do you have anything that you could demonstrate?"

Ron nodded nervously. Kim slapped his hand as she passed him. "Tag time, partner."

Ron stretched out his back and arms before quickly limbering up his legs. He followed Kim's suit of bowing to the Hokage. He went into his low monkey beginning and started running through katas from that position. At the table, Kim started to tell about his style. "Ron is a master of Tai Ching Pek Quar, also known to some as Monkey Kung Fu. It is actually different that regular monkey kung fu. The regular style is similar to my crane, snake, et cetera. Basically it is an extrapolation of how a monkey attacks and defends itself in the wild. Tai Ching Pek Quar is a … well mystical style of it that incorporates some various moves of other styles."

Ron could feel the Mystical Monkey Power (From hence forth called the Power) start to break through to him. As he finished up with his low monkey katas he switched to Iron Monkey, which is a more strike and strength oriented style. "He started out in Low Monkey. Basically how a monkey would defend and strike from a ground position. He is now in an Iron Monkey style, which emphasizes strength and power. Think of this as some of your larger monkeys or perhaps apes and gorillas."

Ron started making more monkey sounds as he shifted his forms again. "This is Flying Monkey; it is a more airborne style emphasizing acrobatics and use of natural structures as walls or trees to help you provide height and odd attack angles."

The Hokage nodded, "As a monkey would do from the trees. I could see how this could be highly advantageous."

Ron landed on the ground from a particularly gruesome looking strike that seemed to turn into a throw at the end. He started staggering around. Sandimae started to get up when Kim put her hand on his shoulder, "Drunken Monkey, originally conceived by a monk that watched monkeys after they had gorged themselves on temple wine. Trust me, him learning that wasn't the best time for our relationship."

"I can understand. Some instructors insist that their students experience drunkenness in learning drunken styles. We do have a few drunken styles here."

Ron soon finished his drunken style and froze for a moment. "Now comes the last that he himself created," Kim rolled her eyes, "Funky Monkey." Ron started moving in a similar style as he had before, but there were extra movements such as twirls, twists, and his arms pointing to the air.

As he finished there seemed to be a pale blue film around him. The Hokage looked closer at him, eyes squinted. "What is that?" he asked Kim.

"What is what?"

"He seems to be covered by something blue."

Kim looked closer but didn't see it. "It could be the MMP effect. Usually when he goes all out like that it envelops him in an aura. I don't see it."

"I could just be more sensitive to the energy. What does it do?"

"Truthfully we don't know. At least fully, that is. We know that it does help take him up a notch in strength and speed and endurance. But that usually only happened when he is fighting Monkey Fist. Then it is like the power is pushing them to kill each other so that only one of them will have access to it. Normally it would add a little more awareness and protection."

Sandimae nodded, but said nothing. As Ron returned to the table, his eyes had a wildness in them and he was constantly looking around. Kim stood and took him in a light possessive embrace and started to make soft, calming sounds. Soon his posture started to relax and his eyes closed. Understand began to dawn as to why he didn't draw on this power all the time came to the Hokage. It could be a dangerous gambit to play if you couldn't let go of it when you were through.

The Hokage stood and cleared his throat. As the two lovers separated from each other's and went to holding hands he spoke, "Thank you very much for the demonstration. I am most impressed." He pulled out a pouch and handed it to Kim. "Consider this payment for the demonstration, and a way to make reparations to any kind of problems that you are experiencing. Fell free to wander the town and buy what you like. If there isn't enough money, there is included a tile that you can show any businesses and they will bill me. Now go and have fun, but come back after lunch. There is something that I would seriously like to discuss with you two."

Kim smiled and she bowed in thanks, the weight of the pouch was considerable for its size. Ron bowed also, and then motioned that Kim should leave first. As they left the room they easily found an outside door and started down the street to the easily visible commercial district.

After they had cleared the structure Kim asked Ron, "Think we are unsupervised?"

"Heck no, but I think we have a long leash to see how well we heel."

Kim nodded and then smiled at the concept of shopping on someone else's money, being under observation or not.

The Sandimae Hokage watched the two walk down the street in a crystal ball and smiled. He wrote out a short message on a scroll and did a set of hand seals and pressed his hand to his desk. There was a poof of smoke and a small ape was present. "Here, take this to Jiraiya." The ape nodded and was gone in a poof of smoke.

"I think I have found the perfect set or parents for our young hero. Now just to have a convincing story for them to tell."

(1) It is tradition in Naruto that the thought of sex elicits nosebleeds. The more out there the worse the nosebleed is.

Ending notes: From Ron's personality I don't think he could resist creating a style as a joke and it working. Trust me, Ron has some really good ideas that don't seem good at first. Take the Naco, for expample. Who among us have not tried to do it? I have even taken the idea to other texmex foods... It is like putting your chips on your sandwich in school. Back to the style, just think about Ron decked out in a Travolta suit a la Saturday night fever disco dancing and fighting at the same time. Funny, huh?


	5. An Offer

Disclaimer: I don't own either Kim Possible or Naruto.

Author's Notes: For those that think that the Hokage is trying to pull one over on Ron and Kim, I hope that this chapter will help.

-

Kim returned with Ron following her laden with sacks and boxes. She was proud of herself. Even with a language barrier she was able to not only find sales, but also haggle when need be. She had managed to find four nice everyday styled outfits for both her and Ron, and to his chagrin made him try them on before buying. She also found, on what she thought was the clearance sale of the shop, formal kimonos. She convinced Ron that they might need them just in case they were going to be at a formal gathering.

Ron had relented the coins because he knew that after ten years of being a couple that Kim new how to bargain shop. Much to his chagrin she showed him that there were bargains beside Smarty-Mart. The one bad thing about his admission of that is that he got to play packhorse on her shopping endeavors. He noticed that in those that they passed he got admiration from the women and condolences from the men.

As they returned to the tower they were shown to their suite and asked to make themselves comfortable. They were asked to relax until the Hokage sent for them. After organizing the packages they cuddled on the bed and soon were snoozing in an afternoon nap. A soft knock on the door awoke them after a while. Neither was quite sure how much time had passed since they didn't have a timepiece.

Ron went to the door and cracked it open. Seeing one of the Hokage's assistants he nodded.

"The Hokage wishes to see you in twenty minutes. A guide will be here to take you in fifteen."

"Thank you for the message and thank you for knocking softly," said Ron, receiving the message.

He quietly closed the door and returned to the bed. He pulled Kim close into a spooning position and nibbled her ear. When the effort elicited a soft purr he spoke into her ear. "We have around fifteen minutes. We need to get ready." He could tell Kim had a pout on her lips before she turned to swat his shoulder and scoot away from him.

"If you knew that then you knew not to do that. Do you think we should change?"

"Probably wouldn't hurt. Not that I mind these, but I think that I would prefer to be in something that is actually ours."

Kim nodded as she approached the pile of purchases that were for her. She quickly pulled out a light pantsuit of printed silk. From Ron's stack she pulled out a matching pants and shirt combo that would compliment hers. "You get to wear that."

They had changed, and Kim had just finished redoing her hair when a knock came at the door. Ron opened it slowly with Kim by his side. At the door was yet another ninja that they didn't recognize. This one's size would make it hard for stealth missions both assumed, but in a stand up fight would yield some major damage. As they were led to the office of the Hokage Kim started to get a feel for how the building was arranged. As the door to the office was opened the Shinobi bowed and let them pass. Kim and Ron did a courtesy bow to them as they entered the room.

Looking up from a sizable stack, of what Kim thought to be paperwork, the Sandimae Hokage motioned for them to sit in the chairs in front of his desk. "_I hope that your shopping trip was productive and that you saw some of the sights here in Konoha._"

"_Yes, we did. The change that was left is in our room. We did not think to bring it,_" answered Ron.

Kim just looked back and forth somewhat miffed. Seeing this the Hokage moved his hands into different positions. "I am sorry, Miss Possible. I forgot to do the translation jutsu before you came in this time. As you can see I am trying to catch up on my paperwork." The old man chuckled, "I have faced down armies and battled many powerful foes, but it seems that I can not defeat paperwork, at least for very long."

Kim smirked at this remembering Ron's desk at the restaurant in the times when she hadn't been able to keep it organized. "I see that you do. I have an offer of an assignment for you. Before you take it, I must make sure that you know some history." There was a pause as he took a deep breath and walked around the large wooden desk.

"Six months ago there was an attack on this village by a demon kitsune called Kyubbi. He was a nine tail and very powerful. There is a swath of destruction from his path. He was stopped but at a great price. The Yondaime Hokage was not able to destroy him, but was able to seal him away at the price of his own life. No mere object could hold the power of Kyubbi, so Yondaime was forced to seal the fox and its power into the body of a new born. The child's father was already dead and the mother died in childbirth complications." The old man's face looked like the saddened face of a statue. "With his dying breath he wanted the child to be considered a hero of the village because of the sacrifice of any chance of normalcy he would ever have. Unfortunately this has not been the case. When the villagers see the child they are reminded of the death and destruction of the Kyubbi, and they transfer the hatred they feel to him."

The two new comers to this world nod in understanding. The Hokage walked over to a side door and opens it. In there they see a familiar silver haired ninja with a blond haired infant. The Hokage took the child and brought it to where Kim and Ron sat.

"This is Naruto. Without help from those with large hearts, I fear that his life may not be a happy one. There is only so much I can do from my position."

Kim looked at the child and seemed to be locked into his crystal blue eyes. He seemed to reach out for her and instinct took over as she extended her arms. The Hokage passed him to her and she nestled him into the crook of her arm and held him. Ron looked over and stuck out his finger to flick his nose. After a gurgling giggle the child grabbed his finger. Ron play fought to get his digit back.

Kim looked up at the Hokage, "He seems just like a normal child."

"And he is, except that he has a power hidden in him that will only come out when he wills it. Though most in this village only see the power that is trapped in him and refuse to see the child that contains it."

"You want us to raise him." It was a statement of fact and not a question.

"Yes, but I am afraid that if you just adopt him that the hatred will be directed at you also."

"But, you have thought of something," observed Ron.

"Yes. One of my students will be here tomorrow. He will take you away from Konoha and bring you back. The trip will take roughly a month of travel time, plus whatever more time you will need. How you speak the language," the Hokage indicated Ron, "is quite similar to a form spoken from a group of islands. It is quite similar to a group of temples in that area that is renown for their taijutsu. At least that is what will be told to the people of the village when you return." Turning to Kim, "Do you think that you can pick up the language enough to speak it as your fiancé?"

Kim nodded. "With total immersion I should have it down in a month. I catch about one word in ten now."

The Hokage nodded, "Good. You said that you know about childhood development. I assume that you know the ways to teach small children in groups?"

Kim smiled, "That is what I was going to do after we were married. At the place that we met for the first time actually."

"Would you do the same thing here? Especially the taijutsu that you know. New styles are always appreciated. It would be a school funded by my office and you would receive a quite adequate salary."

Kim looked at Ron and got a 'the idea has merit' look back from him. "Could we think about it?"

"Yes, please, I understand that this would be a large decision for you. If you would like I could have your supper sent to your room so you can take as much time as you would like to decide."

Ron stood and nodded. He looked at Kim who stood and looked a bit sheepish. Little Naruto had fallen asleep in her arms, nestled to her bosom. The Hokage smiled broadly, "You may take him back with you. If I did not trust you with him, I would never have made the initial offer."

Kim turned to leave and Ron followed her, but as Ron neared the door he turned to look at the Hokage and gave him a look accusing him of playing dirty pool. The Hokage's face turned from the serene grandfather look that they had come to look as natural on his face as it had on Sensei's, to one with a smirk of acknowledgement.


	6. Assailant

Disclaimer: I do now own Kim Possible or Naruto. This is done as an exercise in imagination.

-

Kim and Ron remained silent until they returned to their rooms. Kim laid Naruto upon the bed and used the pillows and blankets to cradle him so he wouldn't roll off. Satisfied that his non-movement meant that he was still asleep, she turned back to Ron and motioned to the couch in the sitting area. Crossing to the area, she sighed as she sat down and pulled her legs underneath her.

Ron just sat there head flopped back over the back of the sofa. "So, we are going to do it, aren't we?" he asked quietly.

Kim just slightly nodded, not that he could see from his angle, "I don't see how we can't. I have a strong feeling that what he did tell us was all true, and he was downplaying how some of the people here would react."

"So, I guess we need to come up with a name for the little guy."

"He already has one, Naruto."

"I meant a middle name."

"Oh, you mean like James or Timothy," Kim said resolutely.

"Actually, I was thinking about…"

"No," Kim said cutting him off.

"But, Kim," Ron tried to hedge in.

"No, Ron, I will not name a child that."

"But it was my grandfather's name."

"I know…"

"He was a great man."

"I know that Ron."

"He escaped a concentration camp, fled Europe, joined up with the services, and went back to Europe for D-Day. He got the silver star!" exulted Ron.

"Ron, I am not going to give a child the name Shlomo."

Ron sighed, "I thought you might have changed your mind."

"On that? No. I remember your grandfather, he was a sweet man, but I will not saddle a child with that name. I am more worried about what would happen if we find a way home."

Ron's head languidly came forward. "We take him back with us. He is our child if we agree to this. Nothing will change that. Same as if we adopt back home."

"Good, as long as we are agreed," Kim said as she changed the direction of her body to lean onto Ron. "I think that we can wait till Naruto wakes up to tell the Hokage that we accept the 'mission'."

Ron just grunted and nodded as he pulled Kim in tight to him and began to doze. Kim let herself start to drift away listening to the soft breathing from the bed, and the gentle deep breathing and thump thumps from Ron. She was almost asleep when she heard it.

It was an undistinguished background sound that most would have ignored, but Kim was instantly alert, but did not leave Ron's arms. She felt him move into a better position to act from, but disguised it as squirming in his sleep. Allowing her head to return to a natural position, she saw the door slightly open. She knew it could be a maid or some other servant checking on them, but she didn't think so since there wasn't a knock first. The door kept slowly opening and an arm came into view as a figure started into the room.

Kim sprang into action, launching herself into a handspring, and twisted as she landed, using the force to slam the door shut on the offending arm, while Ron hurried, grabbed the arm in the door, and when Kim opened the door, twisted and then threw the person against the far wall of the hall. He quickly followed it up with two quick open palm strikes to the sternum, a blow to the temple, and then slid behind the would be assailant and wrapped one arm around his head in a head lock, while the other hand found its thumb digging into the man's carotid artery.

Quickly the man fully slumped into forced unconsciousness. Ron kissed the air twice and the door that had been slammed shut was opened. "How is Naruto?" asked Ron, breathing in long deep breaths.

"He's still asleep. How is mister would be assailant?"

"Out cold. We need to find some help to get him taken to where ever it is that people like him are taken."

Kim nodded, "Berlin or Barcelona?"

"Barcelona, is there something that we can tie him up with in there?"

"Yeah, just a minute," Kim said, disappearing from the door. She soon returned with wrapping ribbon, "This should work short term."

Ron nodded as he took it. While he was finishing the reverse hog-tie, he heard the locks on the door snap into place. He then stood up, straightened his clothes and started to walk towards the direction that they were taken to see the Hokage. Soon he came across two people with forehead protectors, "_Am I glad to see you, we were just attacked in our rooms!"_

"_What? When?"_ they asked in unison.

"_Just now, we were able to subdue him, but I think that you would like to take him in."_

The two nodded and were off down the hall followed closely by Ron. Ron noticed that they were ready to draw their weapons, but kept them sheathed. They rounded the corner to where the suite was and saw the failed assailant struggling as the ribbon cut into his skin while he tried to free himself.

"_Mikado_," the name came like a curse from one of the two guards.

Hearing his name, the trussed up man stopped struggling. "_BAKA, they have the Kyubbi in there! Why are you not helping me?"_

The one that had called his name turned to Ron, "_You don't happen to have a three story tall nine tailed kitsune in there do you?"_

Ron shook his head, "_Just my wife and son, though sometimes you might think he is," _Ron said with his best goofy half-grin. "_And well, my wife, with the right amount of alcohol and 'encouragement'…_" he added with a smirk.

The two guards chuckled at the obviously alluded to remark. "_Don't worry about this guy, we'll make sure he gets to where he needs to be,_" the taller of the two said as they picked him up by the still bound arms and walked him away, his one unbound leg dragging behind him.

Ron shook his head at the pain the guy must be in right now. He then went to the door, knocked three times and waited for an answer.

"Who is it?" Kim answered in a singsong voice.

"Hola, Senorita, I am Juan Carlos De la Mancha, and I am come to massage you."

The door opened up to Kim, holding Naruto, who seems to have woken up in the course of the encounter. She had a perturbed look on her face. "I caught wife and son. I have heard you and Nakasumi-san talk about his often enough." Ron just nodded. "But I also caught wife in the next exchange also… It was in the same tone you use when you are talking to the 'guys at work' when you don't think that I can hear you."

Ron's smile dropped, and his head tilted and his right hand found the back of his neck. "Kim, KP, Kimila… Have I told you lately how much I truly love you… not only that, but how much I am in love with you?"

"Oh no you don't Ronald Shlomo Stoppable," she said, grabbing him with her one free hand and pulling him into the room.

Knowing he was defeated, and not wanting to experience the puppy dog pout, Ron relented. "Okay, okay, they asked me if I had a kitsune in here, and I told them that there was only my wife and child in here. I fudged just a little, but nothing that anyone would refute. I then carried on, as is usually my want, saying that sometimes we might think the little guy is one."

"And what about me?"

Ron blushed, "Oh, heh, I was hoping you would forget… Well I said that given the right amount of alcohol and encouragement… that you too could be like a kitsune…"

Kim glared at him, fire evident in her green eyes. She then sighed, "I can't really get angry at you for telling the truth." She smiled at him as he slid onto the couch. "I'm going to see if I can find something to change Naruto's bottom with and then we can go see the Hokage."


End file.
